Surrender
by Sky Minuet
Summary: Good things come when you let an injured friend into your house.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Ha ha, I published the story and forgot about writing a note and editing the document. What an idiot.

Anyway, this story isn't as wholesome as it seems. So I suggest that you should expect the worse. I mean really, every story concerning Flippy doesn't end that well. Oh wait, every HTF story doesn't end well. Haha, I guess this story is normal after all!

Alright, so this will be it for now. I shall release the Kraken once I return.

**This story is Rated M for it contains violence, sexual references and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: **Happy Tree Friends and its characters aren't mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

.

.

.

It was a stormy night of Wednesday when Flaky was walking her way home as she carried her groceries in annoyance. It had been a long day and a stormy night was just one way to end it. As the girl cursed her luck for picking the wrong time to do some groceries, her eyes glanced over to the dark alley and saw something quite peculiar. The glistening colour red was spreading on the wet pavement with the aid of rain water. When she went closer, she regretted doing so when she realised what it actually was. It was blood, and it was coming from the darkest part of the said alley. She gasped and felt the need to step backwards for the sight frightened her for many reasons. The girl didn't like seeing blood or any kind of thing that would imply something dangerous. Nevertheless, her curiosity won over her fear as she started wandering further into oblivion. She held her umbrella tightly in tension as she prepared herself for anything that may come. Her eyebrows lowered in worry when she made those painful steps, following the blood trail before her. Amidst the chaotic sounds of wind and rainfall, she heard something strange yet familiar. A moan drenched in pain had started to echo and the sound bounced against the two brick walls which weren't that far from each other. The eerie sound echoed once more and it was more vivid for her to hear. She quickly recognised that it was coming from the figure which emerged before her as she went closer to it. The girl was—of course—battling with herself whether to come closer and see if the motionless figure was hurt and needed her help or was something hazardous.

The red haired girl leaned closer to the figure and she then deduced that he was hurt by the looks of his injured shoulder. Although she wasn't quite sure about his identity for his head was titled to the other direction, she decided that she wanted to help the man and cure his wound. Flaky stretched an arm and brushed the hair covering the man's face. She did this in order to be certain of the man's identity.

"Flippy?" she muttered in surprise.

Even though her voice was too soft that it almost seemed like she spoke to herself, it was enough for the man to regain his consciousness as he unexpectedly turned his head to her direction with eyes wide open. Flaky, on the other hand, was startled by his unexpected action and jumped backwards, causing her to fall painfully on the cold wet ground. This event caught his attention yet he remained unaware of his surroundings. He then felt a sharp sting on his shoulder which he surveyed and saw a gaping wound. He groaned in pain and tried to stop the blood from gushing out with his hand. When he felt that the pain was getting drowned by the rain water, he tried to stand up as his arms leaned against the wall for support.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed when she noticed that he was forcing himself to get up.

The girl took her umbrella from the ground as she stood up in haste to stop the man from leaving on his own. She then shielded him from the rain with it as she watched the painful sight before her. He could only look at her in return as he continued to walk away which was halted by a stone which tripped him. Luckily, Flaky was fast enough to stop this when she caught him in her arms before he could even land on the ground. But the sudden action meant that she had no time to think where to hold him as she accidentally squeezed her hand on his wound. Flippy hissed and gritted his teeth as his body realised the pain caused in his injury.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" the girl apologised in all hopes that it could ease the man's pain as she pulled her arms back.

This led to him falling face first on the ground and he let a loud 'Ow'. The girl was alert enough to save him and clumsy enough to hurt him, he sarcastically remarked to himself that he was in good hands. She could only apologise once again as she now carefully helped him up.

"You should leave me alone," he said almost as if he regretted saying the words.

"But you have a fever and you're hurt," she protested. "I promise I'll take care of you."

Take care of him? That was the least thing that she should do. If only she knew what horrors await her from letting this man into her house. Flippy sighed in defeat as he surrendered to the girl's insisting. The girl mustered her strength to support him and keep him from falling as she held her groceries and umbrella on her other hand. Now together, they made careful steps to Flaky's residence in the middle of that angry weather. As their silhouettes faded into the night, there at the dead end of the alley laid the hand of a lifeless man as a pool of blood enveloped his mutilated body.

.

.

.

* * *

**8/31/2011 Author's Note: **Since many of you seem to be oblivious of this fact, I think I should clarify this once and for all. The fancomic you have read in DeviantArt has no doubt been inspired by this fanfiction.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

.

.

.

As the unforgiving weather didn't show mercy to the two poor souls scampering along the road, they felt the cold water started to sink in into their skin which made them shiver almost uncontrollably. The girl wasn't worried about herself that much, instead-she worried about Flippy who was suffering from a high fever and a severe wound. She would momentarily look at him to check if he was somehow regaining his strength, but to his demise, the storm didn't do any good for him.

The man whimpered and sniffed as his body trembled and these actions made Flaky more worried. When they reached her doorstep, the girl carefully put her umbrella down so that she would have a free hand for which she needed to get her key and to unlock the door before them. She then twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open as soon as she unlocked it with her key.

They left puddles of water as they made their way to the couch where Flaky cautiously put Flippy so that he could finally take a comfortable rest. Flaky gently tried to remove his grasp on his wound in order for her to take a better look at it. He then obliged as he leaned his back against the softness of the girl's couch in content. The man watched as Flaky went to her room to get something—the first aid kit he presumed—and then a troubling thought struck him. He disliked the idea of him being close to anyone in his vulnerable state for he knows that he didn't have a complete grasp of himself during this kind of situation. He was worried that he might flip out and hurt the girl, something that only happens in his darkest nightmares.

Despite that fact, he kind of wanted to be taken care of. He wanted to feel that someone was worried about him and that someone wants to tend to his needs. He was only human after all, even though he saw himself quite differently—someone who was more than, and at the same time, less than a man. His eyebrows lowered in agony with his train of thoughts and exhausted body.

When Flaky returned and began to take his shirt off in order for her to mend his wound, he calmly watched her and made his own observations. She didn't even bother to change her damp clothes first, which implied that she prioritised him before herself. Was she that concerned? Flippy felt that he was being vain when the idea came to him. He couldn't help but realise that Flaky looked kind of appealing with her water soaked hair and clothes. It wasn't long enough before the girl noticed that he was staring at her with that somewhat intimate look in his face. Flaky blushed and smiled shyly in return, as Flippy felt himself unconsciously do the same before shifting his gaze into something else.

"May I ask what happened to you?" she asked as she started to tear the plastic cover of her unused bandages.

Flippy could only lower his head in gloom, trying to pass a subliminal message that he wasn't up to talk about the matter. She then quickly understood and attempted to change the subject. "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything in my closet that might fit on you... I can ask my neighbours if they do have any extra—"

"It's alright, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me that much," he quickly cut her off.

Flippy was no gentle flower after all, he had gone through hell in the past and his current situation was no big deal for him. He also didn't want to trouble her any further and make her run any more errands for him, she had done enough.

"I'll be leaving when the storm calms down," he added.

"Are you sure? I can't let you do that knowing that you're not completely well," she replied in objection as she began to wrap the bandage she had opened earlier around his injured shoulder.

The man had anticipated that Flaky would once again stop him from leaving, so he thought of being a colder towards her. That way, he thought that maybe she'll take the hint and save the trouble for the both of them. "You'll regret your decision of having me here,"

Flaky couldn't help but be saddened with his remark as she looked for the fastening pins to secure the bandages. Before, Flaky tried her best to keep herself away from the said man because she had witnessed some of his crimes. She was frightened of him before she became aware of his illness and even hurt him to protect herself when she thought that he was going to hurt her.

After that incident, Flippy came to realise that she was afraid of him. That idea and event caused him to become more disgusted of himself and began to distance from the world itself. Maybe the guilt that had been caused by the mistake she had committed made her become obliged to take care of Flippy in order to mend her sin towards him. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny to herself that she was still afraid of him—of his alter ego that is.

"You're just a victim of it too, Flippy." She said with a breathless sigh, saddened by her thoughts. "Anyway, we should really do something about your clothes. Since you'll be staying here, I should provide you something that you can use."

As Flippy tried to protest and opened his mouth in preparation to speak, the girl stood up to his demise and ran to the door after bidding him an 'I'll be right back' look. He figured that he could never win against the said girl, and shook his head as a sigh of defeat had escaped his lips. Nonetheless, the man couldn't help but be amused with the thought of Flaky taking care of him. He couldn't deny to himself that he liked her.

Flaky was different from all the other girls in town, like Giggles and Petunia. While they would shop for new clothes and other stuff that normal girls would do, she would rather play baseball with Cuddles. It was probably just one of the things that he liked about her; she's not just a pretty little flower who waters its own roots and makes a fuss about it every day. Instead, she detaches herself from it to explore the world even though she's aware that she'll whither soon enough because of it. A flower, his smile grew wider of the image of Flaky inside his mind. He can't and wouldn't deny that Flaky was beautiful.

'_Very,' _He noted to himself.

The sound of the door being opened effectively cut his train of thoughts, as Flaky went in with a couple of clothes being meticulously held by her other hand.

"I thought that Nutty's clothes wouldn't fit you so I went to Splendid's," she remarked as she brushed her hair away from her face to her ear. "I figured you guys share the same physique."

Flippy could only nod in return, implying that he didn't care. Frankly, he didn't like the idea of her going to Splendid's residence to ask a favour for him. He didn't want to owe anything to the mentioned guy. But then, he could only wonder if Splendid knew that Flaky was borrowing his clothes for him. If he did, he might be panicking right now for Flaky's safety. He shoved the bitter thought away when Flaky came closer and offered him the clothes she had borrowed.

"There's the bathroom next to my room," she said as she used her forefinger to point it at the door's direction. "I'll be making dinner for a while... I hope you won't get too bored."

"It's alright," he replied.

He took the clothes in his hands and went to the bathroom as she—on the other hand—went to the other room to change her clothes, before pursuing into preparing the dish she mentioned before. The man was feeling a lot better after she mended his wound; the only thing that was making him weak was his annoying fever. Dizziness started to bother him when he saw himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror as he thought he saw something terrible. The image of his alter ego wasn't something he'd like to see, especially when he knew that he wasn't alone and his evil state might find her quickly and hurt her. He shook his head violently in order to erase the faint image away. The method proved itself effective because when he looked at his reflection once again, he saw an image of sanity.

Meanwhile, Flaky went out of her room as she pony tailed her red hair up after changing her clothes, and then she went to the kitchen. She collected her groceries after she put a pot of water in the stove to boil it. She reminisced how that day went with a lot of stress from the Coffee shop where she was working as a waitress and how the rain decided to become a sadist and pour on her while she was walking her way home from the grocery store.

'_This day couldn't get any worse,' _she thought as she poured the powdered ingredient into the now boiling water.

To be safe, she hid everything that might trigger Flippy's PTSD away from bare sight. She thought carefully of which kind of things that would make him lose his control over himself. As she put the last dangerous object away, the bathroom door opened and there emerged Flippy who was now wearing a white shirt and a blue plaid trousers. Her assumption of him having the same physical features with Splendid proved her right when he seemed to be comfortable with what he was wearing. She waited for Flippy to go back into sitting on her couch before she began to speak.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," he replied with a soft smile. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it, you did some favours for me too in the past," She smiled as she returned her attention to the soup she was making. "It's only reasonable for me to return your kindness."

Flippy arched an eyebrow at the thought of her just returning the favours he did for her before. "So you really don't want to help me, you just want to be fair?"

She stammered and tensely held the bag of mushrooms in embarrassment as she noticed a hint of resentment in his sentence. "N-no, of course not! It just comes with it,"

He let out a small chuckle after witnessing her reaction. "I'm just kidding,"

The girl sighed in relief; she couldn't help but be so anxious with Flippy's company. They were close before and used to be comfortable with each other but after the long time of avoiding, the distance made their relationship slowly fade away. And now that they found the opportunity to get back together, everything seemed very awkward.

Flaky transferred the soup into a bowl which she immediately brought to Flippy with a hopeful thought of him liking what she just cooked. What she didn't know was that Flippy wasn't that much of a choosy person when it comes to what he eats. Considering the fact that he was a war veteran and absolutely had gone through starvation for a few days of possible captivity and/or surveillance, he didn't have the luxury of choosing what he eats. Nevertheless, he thought that something which was especially cooked for him would taste differently—in a good way, that is.

He cupped the bowl in his hands as he felt his stomach growl in hunger. He then began to sip the soup without even using the spoon for it proved worthless for the amount of liquid it can only fill. Flaky watched him in astonishment of how quick he drained the soup from his bowl and how his tongue could endure the liquid's hot temperature. She figured that he was that hungry and probably was starving himself for the past few days now, and it made her wonder why. When he put the bowl down in content, he exhaled an amount of air as he savoured the after taste of the mushroom soup in his mouth. It was probably one of the best things he had ever tasted in his life.

"There's more in the kitchen," she said and took the bowl. "Do you want some more?"

"Yes," he was able to let out, breathlessly. "Yes, please."

She couldn't help but to smile to herself in satisfaction as she made her way back to the kitchen. The girl rarely cooked for anyone and she was happy that Flippy liked it as he always did before. She felt nostalgic of everything that they used to do together, and it made the butterflies in her stomach dance in delight. Although, she didn't know if she was right into becoming attached to the man again. Like others said, emotions always hinder the logical decisions in our lives. But then, a part of her didn't care. She was happy being with this person and if anything bad should happen; they were going to make it through together somehow. She wasn't going to abandon him anymore.

After refilling the bowl with an amount of soup in it, she rushed back to the hungry man so that he could fill his stomach with it. Then the girl went in front of the fireplace for her to ignite it and bring warmness into the cold room. The flicker of the match sticks caught Flippy's attention as he felt his sanity brutally being drawn away from his body. He stressed himself into fighting his illness back so that he could regain his control over himself.

'_Not now, please... not now!' _he thought as he closed his eyes shut and dug his fingernails into his head.

It wasn't long before Flaky noticed that something was rather odd about her companion. So she immediately rushed back to him in panic. "Flippy, what's wrong?"

She was afraid enough to admit to herself that Flippy was absolutely losing his control over himself, but she knew that it was exactly what was happening to him and that she should run. Nonetheless, she continued to comfort him by holding his hands as the look of worry never faded in her expression. Sadly, it was the only thing that she could do and will hopefully put a stop to his agony. Flippy felt the need to open his eyes and look at the young lady, not long before he felt her warm loving hands wrap around his wrists. He then felt the intensity of his predicament begin to fade away as he focused his eyes to her face. The thought of him hurting Flaky was enough for him to gain the strength to win against his illness. As his groans and heavy breathing began to weaken, Flaky couldn't help but give him a warm embrace.

"I... I thought I lost you," she said, her face buried on the other's shoulder.

It took Flippy a matter of time before he came to realise that Flaky was hugging him and was surprised that she didn't run away in fright. That was probably the wisest thing to do whenever his illness start to sink in into his consciousness, but he was quite happy that Flaky had become more mature than she was before and had gained such bravery in her system. But what if it happens again and by that time, he wouldn't be able to control himself like he did lately? The thought of him hurting Flaky made him cringe in bitterness. He could protect her from anything else for sure, but how could he protect her from himself? His mind became clouded with a lot of questions as he watched at the reflection of the fiery light dance in her glass-like eyes.

"I thought I lost you too," he replied as he tried to act cheerfully. He didn't want to worry her any further, so he tried his best to turn his problems into a form of humour.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to be more careful next time," she said with guilt.

"It's not your fault,"

She then realised that she still had her arms wrapped around him which made her cheeks blush in awkwardness. "Sorry,"

"You apologise too much," he smiled in amusement.

"Sorry,"

He let out a hearty laugh as Flaky felt so embarrassed of herself so she avoided his gaze by gluing her eyes towards her carpeted floor.

"It has been a while, yeah?" he said, trying to regain Flaky's attention.

"What is?" her timid eyes returned to him.

"Since we had a normal conversation,"

"Yeah..."

"I missed you," he said with a straight face.

She obviously didn't expect that kind of remark from him as she almost jumped in surprise. The faint colour of red started to be painted all over her face and her hands played with the loose thread of her knitted sweater. "I-I missed you too,"

Flippy smiled genuinely. After all those months of silence between them, he felt the flood of words started to run through the streams of his brain. He might not be able to get another chance to say this kind of things, so it was now or never. Not that he was being a pessimist; he was just being a realist. Truly, who can ever tell about their fate beforehand?

"Flaky," he said, almost like a whisper.

"Yes?" She raised her head and looked at him as she waited a response.

There was a very awkward silence before Flippy could muster the courage to talk. "I..."

"...you?"

"I'm—"

Something so sudden and loud had effectively cut off their conversation. Flaky's glass windows had been opened wildly by the strong wind of the storm and made such a chaotic noise. Not to mention that it had let the noises outside echo inside her house. The swift turn of events had caused Flippy's brain to hurt as his body felt nostalgic of the same sensation he had felt not long ago. His vision began to become distorted and he didn't have the time to fight it back. The girl—on the other hand—started to become frightened at the changing figure before her.

Although she doubted that she can do any help for him, she quickly jolted forward and held his shoulders. The man had his head lowered down in silence, unresponsive of every call Flaky shouted. She nudged him a couple of times yet he still remained seemingly indifferent of his surroundings. Her forehead formed a couple of furrows as she lowered her eyebrows in anxiousness and fear. He couldn't be like this today—not with her, not when they were finally trying to patch things up between themselves.

She heard him heave an amount of air from his lungs and it gave her the chills down her spine. The girl mindlessly fell backwards when the man finally revealed his face to her. He was different—he had glowing golden eyes and a grim expression in his face. She thought she had forgotten about how he looked like in his evil state, but it had unfortunately returned to haunt her once again. Flaky shook her head in disbelief as she began to crawl her way backwards.

'_This isn't happening, this isn't happening!' _she forced lies into her head.

Flippy only smirked at her, amused. "We meet again, you little bitch."

.

.

.


	3. Chapter Two

**!WARNING! **This chapter contains mature contents which are not considered to be worksafe. Children, I'm not playing here. You need to be 18 years old and above to read this.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

.

.

.

Terror. The girl felt nothing at all but terror as her nervous system denied all her grasp on her body, making her freeze in shock. Just by simply looking at this man made her tremble in fear as her imagination flooded her with demented images of her being murdered by him. She watched him in horror as he stood up and made gradual steps towards her quivering form. He couldn't help but be amused at her reactions; it was quite typical for her to become afraid. Of all the others, Flaky had the most satisfying response. It was probably because she was the most fearful of them all. It was ironic how she would be cautious of all the other things in her surroundings yet let the most dangerous of them all into the comfort of her own home. The beast like figure leaned close to the trembling girl as she tried her best to crawl further away from him.

"Run," he chuckled mockingly.

When she heard him talk, she felt that fear turned into an advantage as it motivated her to rise up from the floor and run to the kitchen. The man—on the other hand—only used his eyes to follow the girl's footsteps. _'Typical,'_ he thought.

From all his experiences in tormenting and killing people, Flippy knew exactly what would his victim do in his presence. Flaky didn't prove him wrong as she did what exactly he assumed that she would do. The girl reached out her hand to the counter drawer and took something out of it—a kitchen knife. Flippy couldn't help but to laugh smugly in response to her actions. He then lifted himself up from kneeling on the floor and started making his way closer to Flaky. The poor girl leaned her back closer to the wooden counters as she held the knife in a feeble stance, trying to at least defend herself.

"D-d-don't come any closer!" she threatened him.

"Oh, that's very intimidating," he replied as he continued moving forward. "What are you gonna do, huh? Kill me?"

Flaky felt her tears run down on her cheeks as she held the handle tightly in both of her hands. She didn't know if she could hurt him, she knew that he was still the same person that she cared about and that he wasn't his illness. He was merely a victim of it too, and there was no way that she would commit the same mistake that she did before. All she wanted was to have her friend back to her without having to worry about her life. Was it too much to ask? Was being happy such a luxury to be denied for the both of them?

Her sobs became more audible as her tears streamed down like a river. Her cheeks, red in frustration. She didn't know what to do anymore and the knife offered no salvation. The girl jumped in surprise as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She wasn't aware that he was that close to her because of the deep thoughts that had blinded her for a while. She stared at him for a second; the smirk in his face had never faded as his eyes had almost melted her with intimidation.

_'It's over,' _she thought in despair as she closed her eyes shut. _'I'm going to die.'_

She waited for the pain to come, but after a few seconds, she came to realise that he was just standing there in silence. So she slowly lifted her eyelids for her to see what was really happening. He was indeed just in front of her, as if he was waiting for something.

"Go, do it." He taunted her as he held her hands closer to his body.

The knife had met the thin fabric of Flippy's clothing, poking painfully against his skin-yet he showed no fear.

"Do it!" he snarled.

With panic and fear, she closed her eyes once again and obeyed his order. She didn't have the luxury of time for her to be able to process anything in her mind. The girl knew she hit something with the knife, but she wasn't sure what it was and she was too scared to look. All she did was to let her tears flow down and make sounds of whimpering. Did she hurt him? Was it over?

Apparently, it wasn't. Her eyes grew wider when what she had done had been revealed to her. The knife she held made a clean cut in his left cheek, and the blood started to gush out from the diagonal opening. She felt her strength being drained away and it made her drop the knife on the marble floor. Her voice was only able to form broken words of 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean to'. She knew it was wrong to apologise. She knew that she shouldn't even be speaking at all. What made it worse was that the man didn't look pleased about what she did.

The man sighed in disappointment as he caressed his wounded cheek with his fingers. He then pursued to look at the blood in his hand and shook his head. He was expecting a little bit more from the girl, given that she nearly was able to kill his alter ego with a shard of glass before. He assumed that something was holding her back, and it wasn't fear. It was something else. A cunning idea came to his mind and it made him smirk; it was going to be a long night.

"If you're going to kill someone," he said with a deep haunting voice as he took her hand and led it to the upper left portion of his chest. "You should stab him right... here."

She felt his heart and the lazy rhythm of its beating and it somehow made her calm. The girl knew that she shouldn't feel that way, given the situation and the person in front of her with a murderous intent. She stared at his hand as it held her own. Just by looking at the red liquid which was now spreading on her hand gave her horrors. He didn't seem to be mad at her for hurting him that way though. It was probably because he had anticipated what she was going to do. However, it made her wonder why he hadn't killed her yet. What was he going to do?

Flippy then pulled her close with his free arm after wrapping it around her hips. His actions, which can only be called intimate, perplexed the girl. He then leaned his head against her shoulder and whispered her name on her ear. His voice made her heartbeat go faster and her head to ache. She didn't like this one bit and it was tormenting her. What made it worse was the fact that she knew that it was just about to start.

"Do you want me to stab your heart for you?" He whispered into her ear. "You just need to show me... where it is."

His hand travelled from her hand to her abdomen, caressing the skin beneath her thick knitted sweater. It wandered and strayed and soon found itself underneath the shield of her clothing. Her body shivered under his warm touch and tried to resist him, but he proved that he was in control over her and the situation. His actions became more daring as his lips locked itself with hers, with his tongue forcing itself inside her moist cavern. Flippy felt her chest rise and fall rapidly and felt every breath that gets its chance to escape from her mouth. He was getting pleased with what was currently happening until he felt a sting in his lower lip. The man jolted back as soon as he felt the pain and groaned. As his tongue comforted his bitten lip, he glared at her in anger. His golden orbs flickered and it made the girl regret what she just did.

"That's two for you," he said. "Don't think that I won't avenge myself for this."

"No, no... please, I'm sorry!"

He ran his fingers through her hair as his demeaning smile had returned to his lips. "You will be,"

Without warning, he pulled her pony tail and yanked on her hair. The girl let out a loud yelp as she was being dragged to the living room. His powerful grasp made her think that her hair was being uprooted from her scalp. When they had reached where the couch was, Flippy threw her carelessly on the seat, and it made her bounce after landing on the soft surface. The girl sobbed sourly, she had never been so afraid for her life and knowing that she had infuriated the man only made her think of the worst. Silent prayers had echoed throughout the walls of her head—hoping that it will be over soon.

Flippy covered her with his own body as he began dropping tender kisses on her neck and would occasionally use his teeth to nibble on her soft alabaster skin. He liked the sound of Flaky whimpering and gasping as he felt himself getting addicted. One bite, one gasp, and then comes the whimpering. It was the process that they would repeat again and again before he felt the need to own more of her. Flaky dug her fingernails on the fabric of her couch as Flippy tore her clothing into multiple pieces. The cold temperature touched her bare skin, but it wasn't long before it was replaced by the warmness of her tormentor's hands.

Her ruby eyes shimmered with tears as she lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks. "Please... don't do this."

"Is that what you really want?" he asked in a serious tone.

She didn't manage to answer his question for she was confused about her own feelings, and when Flippy was certain that he wouldn't get any answer from her; he figured that he should answer for her instead. "You hurt me before, do you think it wasn't hard for me?"

"You consider me a monster," he added. "And all you did was run away from me when you're the only one I was holding onto."

Flaky suddenly felt a sharp sting in her heart as he confessed to her. Apparently, his alter ego was more open than the other. If it wasn't because of him flipping out, she probably wouldn't ever know for Flippy never told her anything after all those years. Guilt prevailed all over her conscience and she fell silent. She didn't know what she should say to somehow redeem herself from guilt. The man rubbed the wounded part of his cheek against her smooth palm as he closed his eyes in the process.

He loved Flaky, he really did. He was the disease of his own corrupted mind, and even though he couldn't change for what he is, he wanted to feel accepted somehow. For all the people he had been with, Flaky was the only one who stuck with him even though she was aware of his imperfections. Until the day came that she herself became afraid of him too, and it hurt him greatly. His eyes threw invisible daggers into her heart that made her cringe in pain, and the more she stared at them the more it hurt. Yet she couldn't stop staring at them because somehow, she felt that she deserved the pain.

"Stop resisting the inevitable, Flaky." He said, embedding every word into her fragile mind. "Surrender yourself to me."

She stared at him in horror and confusion, knowing that her fate was in the hands of this man and she could not do anything to stop him. But amidst her fear, she asked herself if she deserved this punishment. Maybe all of this needed to happen in the name of redemption. And with that thought in mind, she accepted her defeat.

Her sobs slowly became silent sounds of breathing, and when he was sure that she had calmed down, he took her hands off from his face and transferred them on his broad shoulders. Flippy leaned closer to give her a passionate kiss, exploring and tasting every corner of her mouth as their tongues danced in pursuit of dominance. As they began to drift away from self-control, Flippy then began to multi-task as he uses his hands to touch the bare skin underneath him. His fingers brushed over the sensitive skin, caressing ever part of her upper body until his hands found her sweet spot. Flaky moaned under his lips when she felt something squeeze her breast. She blushed in embarrassment as she broke their intimate kiss, tilting her head to the other side to avoid his intimidating stare.

Before resting his head on her chest, he traced his lips by sucking on the skin of her neck and left a visible mark on it. He then resumed touching her with an endearing expression in his face. It was like as if he was sculpting with clay by the way he moved his hands, momentarily squeezing and rubbing in rounded motions. He would then use his forefinger to play with her nipple, pushing it downwards and pinching it lightly with the help of his thumb. Flaky would wince and gasp in every slightest feel of pain as she felt the need to cling onto something and grip it tightly with her hands. She blindly found the throw pillows which were peacefully resting beside her. Her panicky hands clenched themselves on the said item. Flippy raised his head from leaning and cupped her other pair, doing the same things his other hand did but with a faster pace. With his half lidded eyes, he watched as Flaky began to lose her control over her body and and that observation made him think that he was slowly gaining control over her.

The girl was submissive; she would react to almost everything Flippy did and watching her was enough to please him. It was for sure her first time to be touched like that as she showed no experience and familiarity with what he was doing to her. Selfishness came into his mind as he thought that he would never let anyone do this kind of thing to her. As an experiment, Flippy replaced his hand with his tongue and observed if she will react differently. Indeed she did, for she was now moaning uncontrollably and throwing her head from side to side with her eyelids remained compact.

She felt a pang of pain and let out a loud squeal. A few sobs escaped from her throat, letting the other know that she was hurt. It wasn't long before she realised that he bit her and left a throbbing mark on her nipple. Her voice sounded like a melody to his ears and he felt the need to hear that squeal again, so he bit her once more only to receive the same reaction. He leaned closer to her face and stroked her hair with his hand, trying to comfort the tensed girl. When she felt a hand touch her, she jolted forward and wrapped her arms around its owner. Hot liquid started to once again stain her blushing cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry... it just... hurts," she was able to let out amidst her irrepressible sobs.

He chuckled at her remark but not because he was mocking her but because he found it cute. "Do you always say sorry to someone who has hurt you?"

"Ye—N-no... not really," she lied.

Flippy tried his best not to laugh anymore but he just couldn't help it. Was the girl being serious when she said that she had always found herself guilty of being so vulnerable, that she always had to say sorry to the one who had done her wrong? As his laughs began to fade away, he found himself drowning into her glass-like crimson eyes and soon fell silent. Before he got too distracted with his thoughts, he rubbed his thumb against her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

"Kiss me," he said.

She felt shy and was reluctant to obey him before finally giving his lips a quick peck which only made him grin. "You're so cute,"

Flaky pouted in return with her cheeks flushed in shame. So what if she didn't know how to kiss? "You're so mean,"

"I know,"

The girl giggled at his response as she felt that she was beginning to get comfortable in his company. She was beginning to understand that he wasn't that different from his normal state, he was just misunderstood by everyone. What intensified her fear of him were just rumours after all, maybe he was just misunderstood by the majority since nobody even dares to socialise with him. She had seen him hurt other people—yes, but she wasn't sure if he had indeed murdered anyone. Frankly, she didn't want to know. The fact that he hadn't murdered her was enough for her to give the man a chance. The things they had been through and the memories they shared together weighed more than the reasons for her to stay away. If she was going to love him, she had to love him as a whole and not just the things that she liked about him.

"I'm so sorry, Flippy." She said, out of the blue.

His expression changed as he was curious for what she had to apologise for this time. "For what?"

"For abandoning you,"

"I've already punished you for it," He shrugged.

"But—"

Irritation was what he felt as he noticed that they were getting off the mood and he put a finger on her lips to cut her off. "You talk too much,"

"I-I'm—"

"My, my, aren't we stubborn?"

He replaced his finger with his mouth so that he could surely make her quiet. Flaky gave herself away and leaned closer into his passionate kiss. She then felt herself being lifted from the comfort of her position and then found herself sitting on his lap. Gravity pulled her closer as her chest collided with his own and she thought it felt funny when her nipples rubbed against his skin. It wasn't long before his hands and mouth reunited themselves with her soft breasts as he resumed what he was doing a moment ago.

And then, she felt something pull her knickers. It was indeed his playful hand which was now starting to make its way beneath the thin fabric. His fingers slipped their way all over the warm spot as he stroked every of its corner. Unconsciously, her hands gripped his wrist in attempt to stop him from rubbing the sensitive skin. Flippy only smiled at her and removed his hand.

"Am I going too fast for you?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm embarrassed,"

He pulled her close, making their foreheads bump gently against each other. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

Flippy took her hand and moved it over his own crotch before leaving it there. The girl understood what he wanted her to do but she was too uneasy by just thinking of doing it to him. "Touch me,"

After a few seconds of thinking and mustering the drive to obey him, she then began to caress his muscular thighs as she slowly moved her way upwards. She leaned her head against his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the neck before resuming what she had began to do. Flippy closed his eyes when he felt her breathing under his skin. He put an arm on her back with his other hand crawling its way downwards. He then decided to help the girl first before continuing on his own task and pulled lower clothing down to reveal his erection. He took her hand and wrapped it around the length as the girl began to move independently. Flippy couldn't help but moan under her touch as he felt himself getting hard and getting drowned in lust.

Nevertheless, she found it hard to focus when she felt his hand wander on her body once again. The girl tried her best to keep doing it and moved her hand up and down in a soft pace. She then began to play with its tip with her thumb, making imaginary circles. When she noticed that Flippy was moaning under her touch, she felt somehow pleased with it and became more confident with what she was doing. Flippy—on the other hand—found it hard to manoeuvre with the undergarment still on so he thought that he should convince her to remove it. Flippy gently pushed her away from him as she only wondered what he was planning to do.

"Remove this," he said, tugging on the thin cloth.

"Um... OK," she replied with uneasiness in her tone.

She lifted herself up from his lap and somehow felt dizzy after the few seconds of standing up. When she recovered from the unsteadiness, she pulled the garter of her underwear and pulled it down until it was completely off. When she began to remove her thigh highs too, Flippy stopped her with a smirk.

"Leave that on. It's kind of cute," he instructed, pointing at her legs.

Flaky smiled shyly at the compliment and returned to his arms with her back turned to him. The man wrapped his arms around her waist and began to plant light kisses on her smooth shoulder after shoving away the excessive hair covering her back. He was glad that the girl was starting to loosen up after noticing that she wasn't feeling awkward towards him any longer. He felt that he won't need to hold himself back anymore as it seemed like Flaky could take it. Creeping his hand to the warm spot between her legs, his other hand carried her other leg to spread them wider. Their breathing became a form of synchronised passionate melody with their bodies refusing to release themselves away from each other even for just a second.

"Flaky..." he said amidst his heavy breathing.

The girl turned her attention to him as she waited for him to speak once again.

"Are you ready?"

When she came to understand what he meant, she then proceeded to nod her head in agreement. "I'm all yours,"

He couldn't help but to smile smugly after hearing what she just said. The thought of him, possessing her, was the most satisfying idea he had ever been assured of. He held her word inside his mind as he took her legs together with his arms and carried her to change their position. Flippy placed her on the couch with her legs stretched out in comfort. She watched as her lover as he began to strip his own clothes off. The man threw them carelessly on the floor and placed himself on top of her small body. She placed her hands on his bandaged chest, wanting to feel his heartbeat once more. It was beating fast, she thought.

He took one leg on his arm and placed himself in between her legs after caressing the sides of her entrance. He knew that it was her first time and of course, she was going to be tight. What he was about to do was going to hurt her for sure and he reminded himself to be considerate as much as possible.

He took his length in his hand and began to slowly thrust forward, inserting every inch of it inside her small opening. Flaky moaned with her high pitched voice as he gradually took her virginity away from her. The pain made beads of tears form in the sides of her eyes and when she closed her eyelids shut, it caused them to fall as they left wet traces on her cheeks. She began to shake uncontrollably and thought that she couldn't take it so she took a grip of his arms. He leaned his lips closer to her forehead to give her a comforting kiss, letting her know that it was going to be alright. When he was certain that Flaky was getting a hold of herself, he began to move in a lazy rhythm by the use of his hips.

Flaky bit her lower lip and would bite it deeper every time he hits her sweet spot. She couldn't tell if what she was feeling was pain or pleasure as he pounded into her, hitting the same portion over and over again. Flippy found his own pleasure with the warmness that was enveloped around his manhood and with the responses that he was getting from the girl. The lazy rhythm progressively turned into a wild pace which made loud noises of their skin colliding with each other. She formed broken words with her mouth as they were interrupted by constant moaning and gasping. Flippy even thought that she was calling his name. It took Flaky an amount of time before she finally was able to complete a whole sentence.

"Fl-Flippy... please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please... s-slow down..."

He smirked as his indecent desire began to control her. The images of Flaky being sexually hurt made him disobey her plead and pounded her faster and harder. This—of course—made the girl cry in pain, she even thought that she was beginning to bleed with the constant pain brought to the most sensitive part of her body.

"F-Flippy, it hurts!" she exclaimed.

"Say my name. Louder,"

She felt that she was reaching her climax as he felt the same for himself, their lips parted slightly from one another. When she felt that she couldn't take it any longer, she screamed his name on the top her lungs as she saw different nameless colours explode inside her mind with her back—arched during the process. Flippy still continued before finally releasing his seed while he was deeply inside of her. Gritting his teeth in prevention of any loud sound from escaping his dry mouth, he clenched his hand on the loose fabric of her couch's cover before finally collapsing on top of her in exhaustion. They both panted for air as their sweat soaked body locked themselves together. Amidst it all, the foreign sound of the phone ringing made the girl's head turn to its source's direction. She wondered who might want to talk to her during that kind of hour.

"Leave it," he commanded.

She had no plans of answering it after all, since she couldn't even bring herself to talk after all she had gone through. So she just rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed the wound in his cheek. He turned to her and revealed his eyes; the golden glow had begun to fade into its normal emerald green. She smiled sweetly at him as he was going back to his calm senses.

"I'm sorry for hurting you,"

She could only nod in response, tangling a small amount of green hair strands around her fingers.

"I love you, Flaky."

The girl froze for a moment, petrified by his words. She scrambled her brain for appropriate things to say in return. A few seconds later, like the way she breathes—four words escaped her soft lips:

"I love you too,"

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I REGRET NOTHING. You might get confused about Flippy's personality. I went out of the stereotype of him having split personalities that are completely different from each other, who had different feelings and memories. I wrote him as one person with different state of mind. I mean, it was still him, just... bolder, selfish, and... lus— _*cough*_

Alright, you get the point. I'll just assume that you do because I'm getting lazy explaining the situation.

So yeah, anyway. It's finally over, I'll upload the epilogue soon, and I definitely need to show this to my parents. They're going to be sooo proud of me. Definitely.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

Splendid anxiously walked in circles as he argued with himself whether he should go and check Flaky in her home or not. Ever since the mentioned girl came to his house, he knew something was definitely wrong and he wasn't even the paranoid type of person. He can't help but be worried about her welfare especially when he was aware that she was with that criminal. Nevertheless, he didn't want to be hasty with his decision making so he tried calling her by phone first. He waited patiently to finally hear Flaky's sweet voice but unfortunately, no answer came. This event only made the situation more vivid inside his mind. She was probably getting harmed by now. What else could happen between a murderer and an innocent girl? After unconsciously going into circles while he was rubbing that chin of his, he finally made the decision—he will come rescue Flaky.

He made swift yet careful steps under the rain on his way to Flaky's house, not even bothering about bringing an umbrella. It wasn't long before he found himself standing in the very front of her doorstep as he made audible noises of heavy breathing. When he felt that he had regained his stamina, he stepped backwards in order to attain a distance needed for acceleration of what he was about to do. He held his right arm in front of him and began to powerfully charge forward. The door slammed open when his body hit it, making his attempt successful even if it was just his first try. Splendid's strength had never failed him, nothing had proved him otherwise. Something was odd though; everything seemed to be in order in her house and was actually quite peaceful. It took him an amount of time before he came to notice Flaky who was sitting on her couch. He knew it was her because of her familiar red hair.

"Flaky?" he called out uneasily.

The red haired girl turned her head to him and put her forefinger in front of her lips. "Shh, he's asleep."

He then realised that Flippy was well rested on Flaky's lap as she—on the other hand—returned her attention to the green haired man. Flaky thoughtfully played with the strands of his hair as she smiled sweetly in thought. Splendid was left utterly perplexed with the image before him and it made him silent for a while.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you were in danger."

"No," she replied calmly. "Not anymore."

The man felt that he was missing something as he couldn't relate to Flaky's statement. He then wondered what might had happened between her and Flippy, and the thought annoyed him. He resented not being in control of any situation he was in. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright, Flaky?"

"Yes," she replied quickly, as if she didn't even think about her answer.

"I-I guess I'll leave then,"

When Splendid turned his back and made a few steps towards the door, a statement from the girl caught his attention. "Would you like some soup, Splendid?"

His blue eyes narrowed in confusion after turning his head back to her direction.

-End-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's the Epilogue, like I promised. Let me just note that I wrote the characters in their human form, and Splendid doesn't have superpowers and whatnot. Alright, are we all good now? Alright, that's what I want to hear. Silence. I love you readers. You agree with me at all times. Anyway, thank you for reading and surviving my story. I'll be back soon, hopefully.


End file.
